The invention relates to a process for initializing a device comprising a screen designed to move between two extreme positions, an actuator capable of driving the screen at two different speeds, and a control unit comprising a clock that measures for how long the screen is in movement, a memory, and a logic processing unit controlling the actuator. The invention also relates to a device designed to carry out this process.
It is common practice to install roller shutters in the openings of dwellings to give protection from the sun, to provide shade and to provide security against intrusions.
Both the installation, and the control of the movement, of these roller shutters are of some complexity and require the services of a skilled person.
The aim of the installation procedures is to define and where relevant store the extreme upper and lower positions where, in operation, the roller shutter must automatically stop.
The extreme upper and lower positions, or ends of travel, may be detected for example by position sensors, by counting the position of the shutter (with a coding wheel for example), by reading the absolute value of the current, by working out the timings, or by detection of overtorque combined with an end stop.
This last solution is particularly advantageous in terms of cost, but gives rise to stresses on the roller shutter and on its kinematic drive chain.
Where ends of travel are time-controlled, the working of the roller shutter is dependent on the maximum values of the travel as stored at the initialization stage. It is therefore important that these values be accurate.